


隔墙有耳

by ByeDove



Category: Lay兴
Genre: Adults, Eavesdropping, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeDove/pseuds/ByeDove
Summary: Lay和张艺兴住酒店时又一次听到隔壁有人在做爱。
Relationships: Lay / Zhang Yi Xing
Kudos: 3





	隔墙有耳

* 用以前写过的一篇换头搞了一下lay兴

01 

张艺兴和Lay抵达酒店时才晚上十点，他照例第一个洗澡。  
“怎么了？轮到你了，快去洗吧。”张艺兴结束了战斗澡，出来就看见Lay坐在床上，表情有些微妙。  
“……啊？哦、哦！”Lay慌张应答，一把抓过化妆包，逃进洗手间的背影看起来有些窘迫。  
“什么呀……奇奇怪怪的。”张艺兴只觉得纳闷，他没有多想，随便吹了吹头发就窝进了床，自觉地把另一张大床拿来放行李。  
玩了会儿手机，忽然听见了些奇怪的声音。

先是有节奏的、闷闷的“哐哐”声，似乎是有什么东西在撞着墙；隐隐约约还听见“咯吱咯吱”声，就像……像什么呢？  
张艺兴转了个身、想要听清那种声音，突然床垫里传来了弹簧震动时的轻微动响，与此同时，隔壁传来了一声极为压抑的呻吟，前半个音高昂、后半个音沉闷，显然是被人捂住了嘴。  
“不是吧，又来？”张艺兴叹了口气，心想自己跟Lay怎么老是碰到这种情况。

02

从前他们还没确定关系时，有一回结束了商演活动后住酒店里，半夜也是听到隔壁有人在做些爱做的事。那天张艺兴睡得早，迷迷糊糊间似乎听见人声。但他实在太累，这些动静愣是没能把他吵醒。  
叫醒他的，是Lay。  
“兴兴，张艺兴！快醒醒！”Lay头发乱成鸡窝，“啪”地打开床头灯，伸手推了推还在沉睡的人。  
“唔……你干什么啦……”张艺兴没有起床气，只是突然被摇醒了有些疑惑。  
“你听。”Lay趴在张艺兴床边，一双眉毛紧紧拧起，看起来非常不悦。  
张艺兴还有些神志不清，听见对方的话后就竖起耳朵、细细倾听。

“嗯……啊……” “你好棒……”  
只听了两句，他就感到血冲到了脑子里去！张艺兴慌张地拉起被子、盖住自己的脸，只露了一双大眼睛出来。  
“听见了？”Lay说这话时的表情，很严肃。  
“嗯嗯！”张艺兴像小鸡啄米一样疯狂点头。  
“你还睡得着吗？”Lay歪了歪脑袋，盯着张艺兴的眼睛问。  
“睡不着！”张艺兴连着摇了好几下头。  
“很好，那就不是我一个人的问题了。”Lay站起来，裸着精瘦的上半身、昏黄的灯光打在他身上，落下了些暧昧的阴影。

从张艺兴这个角度看过去，那些肌肉和骨骼排列起来就像一面上好的蜜汁烧排骨。吃了大半年减肥餐的人，忍不住咽了咽口水。  
“隔壁的，”Lay黑着脸，抬手敲了敲墙壁，“叩叩”的声音在夜里格外明显，“小声点！”  
来自隔壁房间的声音，停顿了好一会。但不过十来秒，又开始发出噪音，这一次，变本加厉。

“啊……老公你好猛！”“我要死了……再快、不要停！”  
女人的声音愈发荡漾高亢，隔着一堵墙都能感受到她尾音里还在打着卷。“咚咚”的闷响也比之前强，不难想象那两人干得有多激烈、叫床都摇晃、不断撞着墙。  
“靠……”Lay傻眼，没想到会适得其反。半夜被人吵醒本来就十分不快，这会对方可以说是恶意扰民了。他有些狂躁地抓了抓头发，像是想到了什么，头一扭、眼睛盯着床上的张艺兴。

“你看着我干嘛……”张艺兴有种不祥的预感。  
“兴啊，”Lay又蹲了下来，把盖住脸的被子扯下来，突然笑得格外和颜悦色，“别睡了，快起来。”  
“啊？”  
“以牙还牙，以眼还眼，我们要赢过他们！”  
“？？？”

张艺兴起初不愿意，但Lay答应他回去之后请他吃十顿小龙虾。挡不住食物的诱惑，张艺兴做了件人生中最羞耻的事、没有之一—— 捏着嗓子学起了隔壁的叫声。  
他红着脸喊了几声，就开始哀求：“Lay，我……可不可以不……”  
“不可以，”不待对方说完，Lay就果断地拒绝，他摸摸小胖子已经初显轮廓的下巴，“再大声点，盖过他们！小龙虾套餐加辣椒炒肉，一个月。”  
“成交！”

两人“以毒攻毒”，张艺兴有时因为害羞、说不出那些骚话，这时Lay就开始“辅助”，不停地大声问：“宝贝，你爽不爽？”、“夹这么紧，这么快就想喝牛奶吗？”  
张艺兴羞愤地捶对方的肩，但演着演着似乎也入了戏，跟隔壁的人变着花样斗。  
这样的战局没有持续太久，那对男女的声音渐渐弱了下来。张艺兴眼神示意，没想到Lay却让他继续喊。  
“搞什么咯？”他有些不满，小声地抗议着。  
“是男人就不能输啊！他射了，‘我’还没‘射’诶！这是尊严问题！”Lay一本正经地说着。

张艺兴被这莫名其妙的理由成功说服，于是又掐着嗓子配合Lay喊了好一会。  
总算消停了。  
不知道为什么，明明只是扯嗓子喊了二十来分钟，他竟喘得像跑了个一千米测试，额头、鼻尖、后背都出了汗。  
爬上床继续睡，失去意识的前一秒，张艺兴才恍惚想起来：不对，为什么自己是下面的那个？

第二天出门退房，刚好和隔壁屋的人碰到，四个人面面相觑。  
张艺兴这会觉得尴尬了，红着脸往后躲了躲，Lay自觉地伸出手把人护在自己身后。  
男人看了看面前那个瘦高个，又瞄一眼在他身后的低着头一脸害臊不敢见人的家伙，愣了半天才吐出一句：“妈的，死gay！”然后牵着女人的手往电梯的方向走。

Lay笑嘻嘻地冲着那背影大声喊：“老哥，五分二十六秒，你有点快啊！”  
看见对方回头怒视，他也丝毫不慌，长臂一圈、搂住了张艺兴的腰，不紧不慢地走过去。边走边说：“别生气啦，下次我轻一点，回去帮你揉揉腰……”  
张艺兴一直低着头，连耳根都粉成一片。他听到这里终于忍不住，于是抬起眼瞪那满嘴胡言的人，“闭嘴！”  
长沙伢子的口音这时软糯得没有半分杀伤力。

03

“我跳，神预言啊？”张艺兴想起当时那个男人骂的话，在床上笑得发抖。  
他和Lay，还真就成了一对。  
把手机放到床头柜，留下小夜灯后准备睡觉，他纠结了几分钟，心想Lay会不会又半夜叫醒他，跟隔壁屋的人battle啊……  
结果等他睡着了，Lay也没从浴室里出来。

Lay关了花洒，想了半天也没想明白，为什么出道了、住得起好的酒店了，还是会听到这种声音。更要命的是，刚才张艺兴光着两条腿、头发湿漉漉从浴室走出来的样子，诱人得不像话。  
像一颗刚出笼的白馒头，冒着热气、松软又甜，又像一颗熟透的蜜桃，白里透红、掐一下就要流出粘腻的汁水。  
三更半夜的，他感到身体深处传来的饥饿感。  
脑海里不可避免地回想起一些肢体交缠、汗水淋漓的画面，他记得那身白胜雪的皮肤有多脆弱，吸一口就会留下红色的印子，咬一下就要留下凹陷的齿痕。  
深深吸两口气，他披上浴袍、开门走了出去。  
那人已经睡着。

Lay弯下腰，沉默地盯着那张略显憔悴的脸看。他伸出手，用指尖轻轻戳了一下对方浓密的睫毛，看见张艺兴只是稍稍皱眉；又摩挲着他耳骨上的痣，听见那人一声几乎微不可闻的轻哼。  
Lay觉得胸口里的那团肉，像被一只小手挠了一下，有些痒。  
他没有打开吹风机，抓起毛巾把头发擦了个半干，脱了浴袍钻进被窝，从背后抱上去、牢牢把人圈入自己怀里。  
张艺兴真暖。

他伸出长腿勾住对方的，惊喜地发现男朋友今天只穿了睡衣，此刻光裸着两条腿。大腿的皮肤常年不见天日，因此格外细腻。Lay忍不住用腿来回蹭，感受皮肤缓慢摩擦时带来的轻微酥麻与丝滑。  
把额头抵在张艺兴后颈、深深吸了一口气，闻到对方身上特有的气息，又温又淡，带着丝丝的甜。  
他满足地喟叹一声。  
睡着的人不知醒着的人在做什么，安静地任人摆弄。

04

Lay的手从宽松的T恤下摆伸进去，沿着小腹向上摸，大手覆上了对方的左胸。先用手指拨弄两下那颗小肉粒，又用指尖捏着、轻轻搓揉，只揉了几下，那颗小豆就硬了起来。  
睡梦中被人骚扰，张艺兴轻轻“哼”了一声。  
“我倒要看看你什么时候醒……”Lay嘀嘀咕咕，一只手包着对方的胸、五指抓挤，感受到那饱满软弹的嫩肉，痴迷流连着。另一只手从内裤边缘钻进入，握住那根软乎乎的肉根、不紧不慢地开始撸动。

雄性动物都是如此，不管醒着还是睡着，只要受到刺激，某些部位就自动起反应。  
手心里的那根已经勃起，此刻Lay正用拇指轻揉着顶端。他动得不快，像是要用每一丝指尖纹路去抚弄人体上最敏感的部位。  
张艺兴的呼吸开始急促，有些不自在地扭了扭腰，但还是没有醒过来。Lay眯着眼，看到他现在眉头紧锁、用鼻子哼哼，似乎睡得极不安稳。

再加把劲好了。  
他伸出舌头舔弄对方的耳朵，先是耳垂、然后是耳廓，然后一会儿含着那块小巧的软肉吸吮，一会用齿尖磨耳上的软骨，同时加快手上速度。张艺兴睡梦中大概是靠着潜意识在闪躲，偏偏往后退时，柔软有弹性的臀就撞上Lay的下身。  
Lay索性把张艺兴的内裤拽了下去、卡在膝盖上，然后调整了一下姿势，将自己半硬的肉刃塞进那滚烫隐秘的臀缝。张艺兴一扭腰，他就顺势顶上去，来来回回摩擦数几下，那根热铁就彻底烧了个硬。

这样还不醒吗？看来只剩下一个办法了。  
取了润滑剂，他用手心捂热了，才小心翼翼地塞了一根手指进入。一摸，他心里就明白了几分。  
小兔子自觉清理，他哪有不吃的道理？

“Lay……”张艺兴感受到肠道里的异物，终于醒了过来。他有些害羞、僵着身体不敢动，但他知道自己下身那根东西硬得在淌水，在后穴里缓慢进出的，是Lay的手指。  
“醒了？”Lay亲昵地在对方白皙的颈子上落下一个又一个稀碎的吻，轻轻在那圆润的肩头上咬了一口。  
“你都这样了，我再不醒就是猪了！”张艺兴羞恼地骂了一句，转过身、与男朋友面对面。

Lay手指再摸进那个洞时、又往里面加了一根，此刻用三指耐心地做着扩张。床头灯的光昏暗得很，但Lay在半明半暗中依然能看清张艺兴微红的鼻尖和含羞带怯的眼。  
他靠过去，吻上那双软薄的嘴唇，尝到了一阵甘甜。  
激吻间Lay还有空分神去想，张艺兴为什么总是这么甜。看起来甜，听起来甜，笑起来甜，哭起来甜，吻起来更甜……人怎么可能无缘无故这么甜？  
自带春日草莓的气息，碰一下就溢出果香，舔舔手指还能尝到浆果的酸甜甘美……不不不，这一定是因为唾液淀粉酶。

怀里的莓果熟透了，等着他去榨取汁液。  
Lay深深地吻着、用舌头翻搅那人的口腔，果然榨出了津液。  
不能浪费。  
他用舌尖刮掉从对方嘴角溢出的汁水，咂咂嘴，说了一句“真甜”。

张艺兴气喘吁吁，他抬腿把挂在膝盖上的内裤蹭掉，主动把下身贴过去、将两根滚烫的性器抵在一起，耸腰摩擦着。  
他咬着唇，鼻息凌乱，虽然不开口，但眼神里写满了渴望。  
Lay亲亲他的脸颊，伸手将隔壁床的枕头扯了过来，拍拍他的屁股，示意他抬腰。  
把枕头垫在张艺兴腰下，臀部一下子被抬高、穴口直接暴露在空气里。被扩张过的肉洞已经彻底苏醒，手指一抽离，一缩一合间就感受到了有些凉的空气。  
他有些着急，小声地催促着：“好凉，你快点……”

Lay在性事里向来是把控者。  
一般情况下他自制力超强，但一旦跨越了某一条界线，就会彻底失控，操起人来温柔又凶狠，常常把张艺兴干得泪腺失控。  
此刻他有条不紊，把安全套递到对方嘴边，挑了挑眉。  
张艺兴翻一个白眼，但还是乖乖地咬住铝袋包装的一角，Lay就顺势一撕。把那油滑的橡胶制品取出来，他戴上去一撸到底了才发现不对劲。  
“宝贝，”Lay轻笑了一声，眼神里有些不怀好意，“这个套套，是凸点的。”  
张艺兴最受不了凸点安全套，那些细小的颗粒随便摩两下就要爽得人脚趾都蜷缩。他正想开口，就听到Lay说：“都是这一款的。”  
希望被彻底消灭。

可箭在弦上，不得不发。  
张艺兴抬起手臂遮住眼睛，用如蚊子滋喃般的声音说：“快点滚进来……”  
Lay不再废话，对准那窄小肉洞，先把茎头塞了进去。他满足地呼了一口气，享受了一会被那紧致的穴肉一缩一咬、不断挤压着的舒爽，然后才慢慢地把自己送进去。  
全根没入时，张艺兴已经开始轻颤。

大手扣住对方的腿根、往下压了压，又浇了些润滑剂，Lay终于开始挺腰抽干。他速度不算快，但进入得极深，抽出去只留龟头在穴里、再进入快干到底时就猛力一撞，每撞一下就听见张艺兴压抑的粗喘。  
Lay本想着慢慢操弄，忽然隔壁又传来了些烧耳根的声音。  
听到那有些失控的叫声、还有一连串“咔嚓咔嚓”的声响，他心下了然。俯下身凑在张艺兴耳边，Lay先呵了一口热气，看见对方敏感地瑟缩了一下。刻意压低了嗓子，他用气音说：“宝贝，你听……”

张艺兴正被他磨得挠心挠肺，忽然听见这么一句，于是也艰难地分神去听，果然是隔壁的叫床声。  
他突然有了一种诡异的同步感，仿佛这个空间里不止他和Lay，还有两个人、或者更多人，在共同参与着这场性爱。  
张艺兴呜咽一声，不知所措地推了推身上人的手臂，“你想干嘛……”

Lay“啧”了一声，又问，“你觉得隔壁的人在做什么？”  
“什么做什么，”张艺兴皱着脸，没好气地说了一句，“做爱呗！”  
“不不不，”Lay稍稍提快了肏干的速度、满意地听到一声惊喘后才继续说，“你听到相机的声音了吗？他们在拍什么？嗯？”他说这话的时候，正埋在对方身体里、扭着腰打圈，龟头正好顶在穴心、一下下研磨着，张艺兴很快就会受不了了。  
“别、嗯啊……你别磨了……唔……”果然，张艺兴急红了眼，穴肉食髓知味，此刻已经热情地蠕动着、发出了无声的邀请。

Lay不依不饶，继续磨那处神奇软肉，高热的肉道尽数容纳了他，闭上眼也能想象出那原本紧闭的洞口吃了一根巨物后要被撑成什么样子：肉洞没有一丝褶皱，被硕大塞得满满、边缘有些透明，肠液和润滑剂混合着，打湿了一片。如果肏得足够久，抽出来时会来不及闭合、能看到里面鲜红的嫩肉。  
Lay睁开眼，似笑非笑地摸那人因为吃不到而委屈弯下的嘴角。

张艺兴乖巧地张嘴，把男人的大拇指含了进去，他热情地用软滑的舌头扫弄对方的指尖，模仿交合的动作吃那根手指，搅动出了“啧啧”水声。他可怜兮兮地哀求：“别玩了，快点动一动，好不好？”  
Lay不说话，探过去、伸长手，打开了房间里的大灯。突然的冷白光刺得张艺兴眼睛不适，有些头晕。  
就在这时，Lay拿起了手机，“我们也来拍一段，如何？”

“胡闹！”张艺兴的脸上本来就泛着红潮，听到这话简直要烧了起来，“别拍了，你快收起来！”他看到Lay打开手机的前置闪光灯，愈发惊慌。  
“Lay，你别闹了，快点关掉！”一着急，张艺兴就想直接上手，却被对方突然的一记冲撞给顶软了腰。  
“嗯……混蛋！你、哈啊……”他还想反抗，但Lay这会儿突然提速，干得又深又重。

Lay举着手机、拧着眉，他眼睛一会看看手机屏幕，一会看看那酥得快没了骨头的人。  
张艺兴脸上的表情叫他格外兴奋，那紧皱的眉和无法聚焦的眼看上去似是痛苦，可Lay知道，那不是因为疼，是因为爽。就算对方咬着唇克制，但干狠了就根本控制不住，马上就要娇喘吟哦、好听得不行。  
单手掐着那截软腰，Lay想要听到更多动听的声音，于是对准了那点骚心、死命狠撞。  
然后马上就得了趣。  
镜头拍不出这场面一半的活色生香。

但冰冷镜头传送到屏幕上的画面，叫人充满了异样的成就感。  
看身下人被自己钉在这张床上，看他紧绷的手臂线条和抓皱床单的手指，看他喘气时起伏的胸膛，连带着那两粒艳色的乳豆都晃得人目眩神迷。  
“自己抱着腿。”毫不怜惜，只想征服，Lay命令着，然后看到对方乖顺地把腿架进自己的臂弯，门户大开、一副任人操干的模样。他腰杆挺送的速度不停，一时兴奋过度，狠狠撞进去时没控制好力度，张艺兴的脑袋直接磕到床头，“咚”地好大一声响。

“唔……”张艺兴被撞得头晕，他又爽又痛，委屈中还夹杂着怒气，泪腺不受大脑控制，眼泪一下子就掉了下来，“你这个、嗯啊……王八蛋！”  
被骂了他也不生气，Lay随手把被子堆到床头，讨好地摸摸对方的头顶，“哪里撞疼了，这里吗？”  
“旁边一点……”像被撸顺毛的猫，那些愤愤不平马上就不值一提。张艺兴难得奶声奶气地撒娇，“你轻一点，我疼……”

Lay揉着他的脑袋，低头在他脸颊上用力地亲一下，笑嘻嘻地说：“不行，轻一点怎么能把你干到射，嗯？”  
张艺兴不回答，只是示威般用力缩着肠穴，听到对方倒抽一口冷气后开口。“你先干射我，还是我先把你夹射，还不一定哦。”  
Lay怔忪一下，然后放声大笑，他拧了一把对方的乳尖，拍拍那白得晃眼的腿，说：“宝贝，我们换个姿势。”  
张艺兴跟从他的指示，转身趴下、起腰抬臀、膝盖落床。Lay眯着眼看那从背脊到腰臀的流畅曲线，既有男子带有力量的背肌，顺着脊柱起伏到圆润饱满的臀部，最终到那紧致高热的肉穴才算结束。

清纯又色情。  
勾人的尤物。

……假如有一天他跑了，这样放浪的姿态也会献给别人看吗？  
怒气突然无中生有，Lay奋力在那雪臀上连扇了好几巴掌，噼噼啪啪听起来叫耳根都痒。张艺兴被打疼了，眼泪汪汪地回头看他，扁着嘴抱怨，“你干嘛啦，很疼诶！”  
一对上那双水灵又清澈的眼，Lay就清醒了过来。那无缘无故燃烧起来的嫉妒与恨意，瞬间就被浇熄。  
把自己送回到那温暖的巢穴，他一干到底、直捣黄龙，默默在心里说，我也觉得挺疼的。

心有点疼。

张艺兴很快就被顶得上气不接下气，后穴被对方尺寸相当可观的肉茎塞得满涨，硬热如烧红的烙铁一般钻进身体里、像长了眼似的拼命戳着自己最敏感的那一点。  
不管做了多少次都觉得Lay实在可恨，人长得像根瘦麻杆，那根家伙却粗壮得可怕，偏偏那套上还带着小凸点，一进一出间刮搔起更强烈的快感，内壁被全方位地摩擦着。  
快感太多叫人害怕，身体里的浪潮一波接着一波，似乎在酝酿着一场毁天灭地的海啸。张艺兴本能地感到害怕，他突然挣扎着向前爬了十来厘米，想要逃离着灭顶的冲击。没爬几步，就被人掐着腰拖了回去，那要命的粗硬撞进来时，用了十成十的狠劲。

“想逃？没门。”Lay那刚被掐灭的怒火，又开始熊熊燃起。  
操，就该把他干死在这张床上，干到他哭着求饶了也不罢休。去试探他的底线，发掘他的潜能，打碎他的理智，让他永永远远地属于自己一个人。  
舒爽渐盛，Lay知道自己有些中了邪，但心里的黑暗如一滴浓墨滴入清水，迅速晕染开来。

张艺兴扭着腰，想要逃离，又想继续沉迷。他觉得自己快要融化了，Lay切开他就像用热刀切开一块黄油一样轻而易举，而他根本无法反抗，张嘴只会浪叫。  
“慢一点、慢啊……”他哭着求饶，却又忍不住求对方再快一点、再用力一点，“Lay、Lay……我要死了、你快……这里、嗯……”  
张艺兴脑子已经乱成一团面线糊，根本不知道自己在说什么，手指紧紧揪着床单，将那白色平整的织物弄得一团糟。恍惚和起伏间，他听不见自己的呻吟、Lay的喘息，也听不见下身性器进出时的肉体拍打声和那些粘腻的水声。

他只听见了隔壁传来的呻吟。

明明不是故意在偷听，但这种隔墙有耳般的听觉，让他鬼使神差、不自觉地重复起另一个人的话。艰难地抬起身子，张艺兴抓着Lay的手臂、把人往下拽了拽，等对方的呼吸贴近了后颈，他侧头，唇贴着对方耳畔，断断续续地说——  
“老公、老公……干死我……”  
然后听见Lay骂了一句脏话，接着手机就被他扔到了另一张床上。

快速把自己拔出来，Lay掐着对方的腰、翻了个身，让人坐在自己身上。  
张艺兴软绵绵地倒下去，Lay顺势把人摁进怀里，然后两手拉着他的腿、让它们分得更开，下一秒就自下而上地开始狂风骤雨般的操干。  
这样的姿势让阴茎进得更深，紧窄的肠道把这根凶器完完全全地吃到了底。

张艺兴已经说不出话，死死抱着Lay的脖子开始抽泣。  
电流从肠道里向上游走，一阵一阵地刺激着他的大脑、将他电得视线模糊，他觉得自己一口气堵在喉咙里出不来。更该死的是，他还能听到隔壁房间里的浪叫声。  
妈的，那人怎么这么骚！叫得他也像中了邪似的，配合着Lay的速度、耸腰往下坐。  
吃掉他，吃掉Lay，把他拆骨入腹，吃个一干二净好了。

张艺兴失控了，看见对方肩窝上的那颗痣在不停晃来晃去，于是张嘴死死咬住那块皮肉。他不知道自己的力度如何，但尝到血腥味的那一瞬间，他两眼一白、随后炸开了烟花，四肢也开始抽搐、只能死死地绞住那副身体，像蛇缠紧自己的猎物。  
他把Lay生吞活剥了。

Lay看到张艺兴一脸迷醉地说“老公”，那根叫做“理智”的神经终于被掐断。把人钉在自己身上，他不再玩把戏、不想再说话，只想把这个人干到高潮。  
张艺兴不知为什么突然变得格外热情，本来就好听的声音此刻简直像塞壬的勾引，一声声勾掉他的魂。  
听到他带着鼻音的哭泣和呻吟，骚媚得简直让人发狂。他一下下把自己送进那会吃人的洞穴，肉道已经被彻底肏开，此刻进出起来又顺又滑，不断有粘液从交合处被性器带出，他的腹间、张艺兴的股间早已湿漉漉到泛滥成灾。  
肩上突然传来一阵刺痛，更加刺激了血液里的兽性，Lay觉得自己像一把越烧越旺的火，隔着容器煮张艺兴这锅水。水已沸腾，但他要的绝不仅限于此，他想把锅烧裂，让那些沸水倾泻而出、灼伤自己，烫到起泡、疼到融化。

张艺兴一声尖叫，那骚浪的肠肉开始疯狂紧咬死绞。Lay发了狂，打桩般肏着他、摁着他的臀部不让人逃，还死死地往下压，仿佛想要把那两颗卵蛋也挤进去。  
张艺兴已经“呜呜”哭出声，短短的指甲挠得Lay手臂上全是红痕。最终高潮降临时，果然如一锅沸水劈头盖脸地浇下来，Lay忍不住低吼了一声，揪着那些柔软的发丝、强硬地把对方的头拔起来。  
然后用嘴堵住那些哭声，借着高潮的余韵又继续抽干了百来下才停下来。

隔壁房间的声音不知道从什么时候停了下来，两个人回过神时，Lay还埋在对方的身体里。  
“你出去……”张艺兴打着哭嗝，嗓子早已叫哑，此刻听上去带着点别样的性感。  
Lay不说话，捧着那张沾满泪水的脸，一下下轻啄着。  
两人身上都沾满了乱七八糟、不可言说的液体，这场性事因为隔墙有耳的遐想和某种同频共振而变得格外刺激，高潮也来得尤其猛烈。

Lay把人抱起来，一步步走向浴室。忽然腾空，张艺兴吓得又是一缩，然后隐隐感觉到后穴里某根物件又有抬头之势。  
两人在浴室里又干了一轮，二次释放后，张艺兴再也支撑不住，两眼一黑被肏晕了过去。  
把人抱回床上，明知道对方已经陷入梦境、暂时失去意识，但Lay就是停不下来，胸膛里的那颗心脏跳得砰砰响。那些酸得冒泡的情绪，此刻已经无影无踪。

“太傻了，”Lay叹了一口气，自嘲地想，“我到底在害怕什么啊……”  
最后他四肢像八爪鱼一样缠上去，抱着怀里那个香软白甜的人睡了过去。  
抱着他好像抱着全世界上最珍贵的宝藏。  
张艺兴是Lay的宝藏。  
  
05  
他们紧密地贴在一起，好似一对叠着放的汤匙。


End file.
